


Distracted

by WhiteBAG



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Melissa is pining after Bradley for a change, Melissa really wants to punch something but she can't, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Melissa had a problem. The problem was Bradley's face.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Friendship Games" I really needed to write something short and plotless. Hope you enjoy!

Melissa had a problem. The problem was Bradley's face.

Their teacher was explaining something at the very moment and she knew that she should be paying attention but Bradley was sitting right there on her right side and... well... He wasn't doing anything specific - he was slouching a bit, leaning over his textbook, probably listening to the teacher, as one should - but he WAS distracting her.

She just couldn't stop herself from glancing at him. He had a very cute button nose, and she liked the way he furrowed his thick eyebrows when he was annoyed. And his eyes... his completely black irises were like an endless depth of outer space, cold but beautiful at the very same time.

Of course the rest of Bradley was just as good-looking. He had jet black hair with bangs that parted to one side - he just tucked them behind his ear so they wouldn't fall on his face. Melissa's eyes traveled down, to the downturned collar of his neat shirt with thin plaid lines and two symmetrical pockets on his chest. He clearly cared a lot about his appearance, and it showed.

Bradley was handsome. She hated that.

She wanted to punch his arm for that but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't even know what was stopping her - after all, she had no problem with punching Zack or even Milo, if she felt like they deserved it.

Her leg was fidgeting as she was staring at Bradley's arm as if it offended her in some way. She was completely unable to focus on what the teacher was saying.

It's not like Bradley didn't deserve to be punched - sometimes he could act like a real jerk. It was actually surprising that Melissa hasn't done it yet.

She just felt like there were some unwritten rules between them, the rules she couldn't fully understand. And when she couldn't understand something, it was making her annoyed at best, and furious at worst. That feeling could be so easily resolved by punching him though...

But Melissa felt like doing so would be synonymous with crossing some invisible line between them. It would mean physically touching him in some way and for some reason she was getting very flustered by the sheer thought of that.

Bradley's eyelids moved slightly when he gave her a side-eye.

"Melissa!" suddenly the teacher's voice finally found its way to snap her out of it.

"Yes?" Melissa answered quickly, making her classmates giggle a little.

"I've asked you a question. Do you know the answer?"

Bradley's head turned slowly. He wasn't facing her completely, but he moved just enough so she could see one of his eyebrows raised. His dark, half-closed eyes were pulling her in, like two black holes. It was incredible how he could look so intrigued, yet so disinterested at the very same time.

"Uhh..." Melissa forced herself to look at her teacher, knowing that she had to say SOMETHING, even if her mind was completely empty at the very moment. Finally, she smiled sheepishly. "...George Washington?"

Her classmates couldn't help but laugh out loud this time around. But Melissa wasn't hearing them, as she was distracted yet again, by the corner of Bradley's lips - it raised just a little bit, before he turned his head again, to continue reading his textbook.

"Miss Chase, I am doing my best to teach you math, not history." her teacher sighed with disappointment. "See me after class, please."

Melissa couldn't care less about that. Her head was spinning a little bit, not being able to focus on anything else but the fact that she made Bradley smile.

She hated how much this fact made her happy.


End file.
